Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII/Part 5
Willkommen zurück, liebe Gamer :) Wie bereits angekündigt, werde ich euch hier den Rest des Residuums zeigen. Und danach geht das Spiel eigentlich erst so richtig los, also denn, beeilt euch! Zombies? Nein... Mehr als dem Weg folgen, könnt ihr eigentlich gar nicht. Im großen Bereich gibt es links aber auch noch ne Phönixfeder. Ach ja, noch was Allgemeines. Krallt euch JEDEN Gegner, der euch über den Weg läuft, da dies gerade nach diesem Part wichtig wird, aber ihr müsst eigentlich auch nur manchmal aufpassen und Umwege machen, aber das dauert noch ich warne euch. Noch ne Etage höher könnt ihr euch den/die/das Gladius schnappen. Eine Gunblade von Light, also legt sie ihr an und lasst sie dort. Sazh liebt das Reden und es switcht wieder zu Snow. Dreht euch wieder um 180° und sammelt am Ende des Weges die 2 Heiltränke ein. In die Gänge links und rechts müsst ihr nicht, außer ihr seht den Kerl gern laufen. Begebt euch somit zum grünen Schalter, aktiviert ihn und nutzt den „Fahrstuhl“. Und so schnell sehen wir Hope und Vanille wieder. Sie wollen weglaufen und ne Treppe ist wie ausm Nichts erschienen. Geht sie also hoch und begebt euch rechts in die Sackgasse, da ihr dort einen Vitalisator findet. Nun könnt ihr durch die Tür und dem Weg folgen. Schnappt euch aber noch die 100 Gil, bevor es ne weitere Szene gibt. Hört ihr… dieses gruselige, aber zugleich qualvolle Schreien? Das… meine Lieben… sind Cie'th! Ihr werdet ihnen in vielen Formen und Stärken begegnen, aber scheußlich sind sie allemal. Kaum zu glauben, dass… *Klappe halt* nein, ich spoiler nich… Aber das sind gescheiterte L‘Cie, die ihre Bestimmung nicht erfüllt haben. Die Kids sind von allen Seiten umzingelt, aber 3x dürft ihr raten, wer dich nun einmischt. Genau… Mr. Villiers. Und mit dem als Kampfchef ist der Kampf auch wieder in weniger als 15 Sekunden zu schaffen. Nach ner kleinen Ansage will er wieder weg, doch Vanille ist zu neugierig. Hope is aber typisch Memme… Da rastet er schon aus, hat die Möglichkeit, Snow anzuschrein, aber er tuts nich… Snow zischt ab, aber nach kurzer Zeit kommt er wieder zurück. Da is wohl doch n Herz für Kinder… Aber eins muss man Pinky lassen… Dumm ist sie keineswegs… left|306px Snow stürzt vor und wir landen wieder bei Light & Sazh. Nun erzählt Light von ihrer Schwester. Auch sie is ne L‘Cie. Auch? Nein, es ist dieselbe. Snow ist mit Lights Schwester verlobt und ich kann euch jetzt schonsagen, dass sich die Schwäger nicht sonderlich mögen, zumindest anfangs nicht, bzw. hasst nur Light Snow. Jetzt startet allerdings auch schon bei Light & Sazh ne Art Streit… Mann, o Mann… Streitlustige Ex-Soldatin… Verschaffen wir uns aber mal nen kleinen Überblick. Links von Light sind 2 Ghuls, die nen Kraftreif bewachen. Kraft? Ja, mehr Kraft 8D Legt ihn Sazh an, da er weniger Schaden austeilt als Light. *sfz* Was is nur aus den Zeiten geworden, in denen man ein paar 1000 TP abziehen kann? Ach ja… die kommen noch… Folgt zumindest dem Weg und plättet alle Cie‘th, die euch schaden wollen. right|306px Keine Sorge, Sazh, der Mist wird noch viel größer… Kämpft euch den Gang entlang und nutzt den Fahrstuhl… Nanu? Da liegt doch… ein Mädchen… Serah! Sazh will seine Waffe zücken, aber dann kommen die drei anderen Pappnasen auch dazu. Light und Snow streiten wieder ne kleine Runde und Serah redet von Cocoon retten. Sie bittet förmlich darum, dass Snow und Light es tun. Und dann… dann… wird sie… zu Kristall… Sie hat ihre Bestimmung erfüllt… Aber Snow labert wieder zu viel und bumm, kriegt er eine verpasst… :D Ich finds ja immer wieder lustig, schade nur, dass es insgesamt nur 3x passiert… Doch die Wut hält nicht lange an, da die Armee eingreift und das Residuum zerstören will. Snow und Light beschützen Serah noch vor den granzen brocken, die von oben kommen… Doch als alle schon dem Tod ins Auge blicken, hört der Angriff auf und es beruhigt sich. Make my wish come true… Die Überschrift hat eigentlich kaum was mit dem Thema zu tun, aber ich hab nen Ohrwurm und außerdem… Passts ein wenig zu Serah… Also… fast habt ihr es geschafft. Nur… Mann, ich will Snow als Anführer haben und nich Light, aber es dauert ja noch, bis man wechseln kann… Kämpft euch durch, schnappt euch den Heiltrank, oder so… Ich sollte mal hinschauen, wenn ich nen Schatz öffne, und nich schreiben…. Speichert aber ab, denn ein Stück weiter erwartet euch ein Boss. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr noch nen Vitalisator benutzen, das vereinfacht den Kampf ein wenig. Aber wer ist überhaupt unser Gegner? Genau, der Fal‘Cie höchstpersönlich. Und wenn er Serah zurückverwandeln würde, würde Snow dafür sogar sein L‘Cie werden… Das nenne ich wahre Liebe… right|274px Seht euch nun diese faszinierende Szene an, in der die 5 zu L'Cie werden... Zudem gibt es noch meine Lieblingsszene, die vieeeeeel schöner is :) Kapitel 2 endet und mein Part 5 auch. Wieso ich die letzten beiden Szenen nicht beschrieben hab? Ihr solltet sie euch lieber selbst ansehen, da sie einfach super sind. Speichert also noch und wir sehen uns nächstes Mal. Bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern